Nadie se iba a enterar
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! Martín y Manuel. Un drabble de un profesor y un fantasioso amor por un alumno, y uno de dos borrachos que se aman a su manera. Argentina x Chile


Nadie se iba a enterar

Escenarios literarios

Bajó la mirada con frustración. Sinceramente, en momentos así, se arrepentía de lo que había elegido de su vida.

-Son unas mierdas, no?-

Antes de asentir automáticamente se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar habían dos cosas que no encajaban. Una, que la clase había terminado y el salón debía estar vacío, y que en segundo lugar, aquel que le hablaba era uno de sus alumnos, que por alguna razón nunca se había ido, él no lo notó, y estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Hernandez…- Dice algo sorprendido y el aludido asiente con la cabeza.

-Se acuerda de mi apellido. Que rápido. -Le dice el chico sonriendo de lado.

Y es que es raro que un profesor suplente que está hace dos días, se acuerde los nombres de los alumnos, mas si es un alumno como Martín. Algo así como el veterano de la clase, un chabón de 17 entre chicos de 15, porque repitió dos veces el año, y que no hace nada, simplemente duerme toda la clase, todas las clases.

-Tengo buena memoria…- Se justifica Manuel, el profesor suplente de literatura.

Tiene apenas 25 años, se recibió de profesor y se metió a trabajar al instante, aunque su real deseo era escribir.

No todas las cosas se dan en la vida, solía recordarse.

Le mintió. Porque si le preguntaran el nombre de alguno mas no podría ni adivinarlo. Manuel se acuerda de Martín solo porque el chico en si es llamativo.

-Oka, chau entonces…- Se despide con la mano y se va, y el castaño se queda mirando la puerta por un rato largo.

Manuel siempre soñó con ser escritor, y ahora sus manos se paseaban perezosa por el teclado dejando fluir palabras, fantasías, locuras suyas.

Nunca pensó de de pronto se inventara un personaje rubio, que párrafos después dijera que era un chico alto, luego, que escribiera: Martín Hernandez.

Su mente galopó por mil escenarios.

Martín fue el objeto de sus deseos, total, nadie se iba a enterar.

* * *

Cómanse a besos esta noche, total nadie lo va a notar

Algo en la risa de Manuel indica que no está del todo en sí. Martín solo lo arrastra por la muchedumbre que hay en el lugar.

Hace un rato que la charla con el resto de sus amigos se había vuelto algo tediosa y no quería saber nada con volver con su grupo. Arrancó al chileno de ahí con la excusa de bailar un rato, pero terminó llevándoselo a la otra punta de la disco.

-Manu…- Le dice riendo y se sienta en uno de los silloncitos rezando porque a nadie se le ocurriera ir a buscarlos por ahí.

-Si si, po'… ya se…- Dice el chileno con una sonrisa felina en la cara y se sienta sobre sus piernas mirándolo pícaro.

De un momento a otro estaban devorándose mutuamente mientas la música destrozaba los tímpanos de los borrachos.

Por ahí Pedro seguía dándole sin asco al tequila mientras que un rubio ceniza lo miraba con aire depresivo y una botella en la mano, mas lejos, Miguel y Luciano bailaban derrochando energía, de esa que le sobra a ambos.

Y Martín y Manuel, totalmente borrados.

Las discos no son lo suyo, por mas raro que parezca…

Bueno, no tanto con Manuel, pero por su actitud dicharrachera, Martín, parece un fiestero, pero no.. él prefiere cosas mas intimas, de amigos, como bares o cosas así, por eso solo rara vez sale a bailar, y solo si lo arrastran. En cambio Manuel, antisocial como lo conocen, sabe que saliendo no puede evitar acercarse a las bebidas,y detesta admitirlo, pero son su debilidad, por lo que desea evitarlas lo mas posible.

Así que por pura coincidencia ahora estaban en algo así como una transfusión de saliva interminable.

-Mira weon, que no soy ningún fleto…- Dice el castaño riendo al alejarse un poquito de su boca, pero con sus brazos aun rodeando el cuello del rubio.

-Ya se Manu… - Suspira el otro y vuelve a devorarle la boca, pensando que, tal vez, salir a bailar mas seguido no era tan mala idea si tenía esa suerte.

-Esto queda entre nosotros, rucio…- Lo amenaza.

Y Martín ríe, total nadie se va a enterar.


End file.
